Into Your Arms
by Nanouee
Summary: "Je les tuerais tous. Sauf Toi"


**Paring** : Tyler/Caroline

**Situation** : Post 2.12, sans réel ancrage dans la storyline du couple.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à son auteur et à la CW.

C'est très court, et c'est un one shot sur le moment, écrit en quelques minutes, sur une inspiration soudaine, tirée d'un rêve. Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction, mais je me devais de sortir ces mots.

Bonne lecture à vous.

**Into Your Arms**

_« Je les tuerais tous. Sauf toi »_

Je passais ma langue sur mes canines acérées, les yeux fixés sur son visage aux mille facettes, comme imperturbable dans l'ombre de la lune presque entière qui narguait notre affrontement. Tous, sauf lui. C'était indéniable, il restait l'encoche à mon âme, il restait le besoin à ma vie d'immortelle sans pareille, et même si la malédiction nous faisait ennemi, je ne pouvais empêcher mes mains de traverser ses cheveux, de rejoindre sa peau, de taquiner ses lèvres, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que l'étincelle de la mort dans nos cris, il y avait l'étincelle du désir de vivre hors du temps, des limites de la conscience, pour plonger dans un ailleurs, ensemble sans armes ni bataille jetés aux vents.

Il s'avance, sa main laisse apparaître une seringue de verveine et nos corps se frôlent. Il aurait pu sonner le glas, à cet instant précis, il aurait pu traverser mon sang et y bannir l'éternité, la seconde d'hésitation, le bruissement de la brise, la chaleur de ses lèvres si proches des miennes dans un souffle, celui du murmure de l'excuse, de l'acte impardonnable, mais pourtant il recule. Il pose la seringue brillante sur la table et j'oublie la douleur de mes armes. Le soupire l'étreint, les tremblements m'animent, et ce monde qui nous entoure n'est plus qu'un mirage, je n'étreint que les prunelles brûlantes de cette âme si chère, je ne cherche que le contact de sa peau frissonnante, loin du meurtre à commettre, loin de l'engeance à détruire, des ennemis involontaires des circonstances qui s'aiment.

Il relève mon menton et approche ses lèvres, frôlant mon front dans un sourire las.

_« Je les tuerais tous. »_

Mais ce n'était plus notre vérité. J'en avais fais un mensonge au moment même où il attrapa mon corps pour l'emprisonner, pour briser mes membres et faire couler mon sang, j'en avais fait un mensonge en cherchant les veines sous sa peau, ennemi pour toujours d'une méprise qui n'était pas la notre, et pourtant je pouvais continuer à l'aimer, je pouvais continuer à entendre des paroles si douce de l'innocence, cette promesse de nous épargner dans la mort, cette promesse de nous sauver dans le sang, et ses mains remontaient le long de mon dos, alors que je jetais un coup d'œil à la verveine qui dormait non loin de sa main, trop proche pour que mon cœur puisse apprécier cet instant, le doute est notre mélodie, l'indécision notre infinie.

Je caresse sa peau avec mes dents, il se laisse faire, et repousse mes cheveux en arrière, le battement d'un cœur se noue au creux d'un autre inexistant, et pourtant je le ressens, ce besoin de briser les chaînes du temps, celles qui nous entraînent dans la bataille contre ce nous que j'aurais voulu voir naître, cette bataille dans l'hésitation tentante de prendre l'arme pour créer l'absence, pour créer le manque, pleurer et s'en remettre.

Je reculais, fuyant l'appel des effluves macabres, et il plongea son regard brouillé dans le mien, repoussant la seringue de verveine hors de notre portée pour emporter mes lèvres dans un tourbillon périlleux, plaqués contre le mur qui nous avait arraché la lumière, jouant avec les rayons du soleil qui ne pouvaient plus me brûler, j'oubliais ma mort organisée, j'oubliais qu'il pouvait mettre un terme à ma route sans finalité, j'oubliais que je pouvais forcer son cœur à se taire, il ne restait que les bribes du doute, que des effluves de l'hésitation qui nous avait étreint, combattre l'un contre l'autre, combattre côte à côte, sauver nos amis ou laisser périr nos amours.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Solitaire sur sa peau, et je ne l'essuyais pas, je la laissais fuir dans son cou, sentant le tremblement de sa paume qui remontait contre mon visage, qui semblait quémander un pardon impossible, et je scrutais son regard sombre, la ligne de ses lèvres, la dureté de son menton, j'avançais mes doigts pour en détendre les traits, et il attrapa mes lèvres une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir, d'abandonner ma chaleur pour la douleur brutale du bois enfonçant ma poitrine, pour la douleur vive de son sanglot déchirant, il abandonnait ma chaleur pour étendre mon corps sur le sol, pour étreindre ma main, pour murmurer à mon oreille…

_« Je les tuerais tous. Et toi aussi Caroline. »_


End file.
